


You've Always Been Mine

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Soul, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Soul Bond, Soul Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Castiel loves being amongst the stars. One in particular enjoys him more than the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~5th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Long~**

 

When he was little he liked to fly amongst the stars. Seeing so many beautiful orbs glowing all around him was just as breathtaking as seeing The Garden for the first time. After finding out that the stars are souls waiting to be born made them even more special. The effect of this knowledge left a profound mark on him. He started to realize the souls were each slightly different from one another. Some were bright, while others dim, most yellow but there were those rare souls that were colored differently.

Countless years passed with him noticing those tiny details. Some of the souls were even able to communicate with him, after all he did spend time amongst them. He told them about the world they would be born into someday. As he grew older he flew amongst them as often as possible but his job as a guardian tended to get in the way of doing it whenever he wanted to. Though one night as he was taking a relaxing flight, something new caught his eye.

New stars were created every day by his father. New souls that would one day be chosen to be born into a mortal shell. This one, well, this one seemed different to him. To start it didn’t shine yellow like the majority of them, but the purest white he’d ever laid eyes on. It was also the brightest of the souls he’d encountered to date. As he approached, he heard it call out to him. A shiver ran through his entire existence at the feeling the new soul stirred up from within his being. For the first time he understood what it meant to desire something. This beautiful unblemished soul made him feel whole.

But how did that even make sense. He was a protector of humans. He could never allow himself to be seen by them let alone be with one in such a sinful way. The fragile, short lives they led would only lead to his death should he chose them over his siblings. And yet he floated there still staring into the depths of the most beautiful thing he’d ever encountered. A small laugh floated to him from the star. It knew how he was feeling, for it was feeling the same about him.

As time went on he continued to visit it every chance he could. They didn’t speak often but just sort of stared at one another, and though he knew he shouldn’t he found himself reaching out and touching it. The slightest change took place in front of his eyes. The star still looked the same at first glance but when inspected closer there was the faintest tint of blue at the core of it. He had marked it as his own without meaning to. Though he felt only happiness for he’d never experienced such joy before as he did from seeing the star and its new mark.

The next time he went to visit he found the star was gone. If he was honest with himself he was sad to have lost the one soul that brought emotions out of the darkness for him. Continuing on his way he knew that visiting them would never be the same. He went to start his rounds early for the first time. Visiting each human in his charge. Making sure his connection to them was still intact and he was hearing their prayers clearly.

At last he came to a woman whom he’d watching over since she was a child herself. He tested out his connection to her as he did every day and was about to move on, until the light stopped him in his tracks. A second glance and he knew. The soul he’d come to take such pleasure in visiting was to be her child.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Nine Months Later**

He eagerly watched as the child was brought into the world. Listening as it cried out to all who would hear it. He waited until the child was laid to rest in a small crib in the nursery of its new home before approaching it. It was precious to him and he knew that one day he would come to regret the decisions he would make regarding this tiny human. But that didn't matter. He'd give up everything for his human. When its eyes opened he was met with a green he’d only ever seen within Eden. The decision made, he broke the cardinal rule and revealed himself to the infant. “Hello Dean” He sealed his fate with those two words and yet he was happier than he’d ever been.


	2. Two Guiding Hands, One Guiding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel protects his charges to the best of his ability. But when it comes to Dean he goes above the call of duty to make sure his human isn't hurting in anyway.

**Dean**

As far back as he could remember Dean could see angels. Well just one angel to be exact. Though he didn't know it was an angel the first couple times. He just knew the man that watched and calmed him after he had nightmares was someone he felt safe with. He mentioned it to his Mother one day when they were playing with Baby Sammy. “He has these big big white wings and a pretty golden ring that sits on his head”

“That would be a halo Dean.” Mary giggled “I'm sure angels watch over you my boy.” Two days later Dean was sleeping comfortably in his bed. When he felt a warm hand gently placed on his head.

“Dean” the voice said, He opened his eyes to find the room filling with smoke. “Run to Sam's room.” Though he was scared he did what he was told. It was the first time the angel had spoken to him. It had to be important.

“Dad!” Dean yelled running into his father in the hallway.

“Take your brother and get outside” John said pushing little Sam into his arms

“But Dad!”

“Dean GO!” John yelled turning from the boys. Dean wanted to run after his father. But he knew he shouldn’t. That soft hand touched his shoulder nudging him towards the front door.

“Run” the voice said again. His little legs ran as fast as he could through the smoky burning house.

Reaching up to unlock the front door was a bad idea, for his little hand felt the heat from the metal. As he tried again to open the door, the lock magically undid itself and the door opened. He stood outside watching his home go up in flames with no mom or dad in sight.

“Please help them mister angel” Dean prayed a loud. Minutes later John came tumbling out of the front door as if he had been pushed through it. “Dad, Where's Mom?” the words barely making it out of his mouth.

“I'm sorry son.” The older man said shakily, “Your mother is gone.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

  **Castiel**

He knew Dean could see him when he visited on those rare nights he was frightened. No matter where he was he could feel Dean’s fear and racing heart the moment it occurred. So, he would go to him, and sooth him back into sleep by putting his hand to his little head. He didn’t speak to Dean. He didn’t need to.

One night he was watching over an expectant mother as she delivered, when he heard the final prayer of Mary Winchester. Knowing it was her time there was nothing he could do, but the rest of the family had to be saved.

Castiel found himself in Dean’s room. He put his hand to the child’s head to wake him. “Dean” Once his eyes opened he continued. “Run to Sam’s room.” Fear spiked through Dean as he ran into the smoky hallway. Castiel followed the boy watching as his father shoved the infant Samuel into his arms.

When he didn’t listen to his father telling him to run out of the house Castiel spoke as he pushed Dean’s small body towards the door that led outdoors.

The door was too hot for Dean to open so Castiel unlocked and opened it for him. Once the children were safe he walked towards John. The man would not die tonight. Even though he wanted to follow his soulmate into the next life. He found John lying on the floor of the flaming hallway. Tears streaming down his face as he laid there coughing nonstop.

Castiel grabbed a hold of his shoulders, pulled him to his feet and pushed him down the hall. Stumbling his way through the burning smoke John kept moving, with Castiel pushing him towards the front door. When John tumbled out the front door Castiel went back to the other soul in need of his protection. Though leaving Dean at this moment tore at him in a way he couldn’t yet understand.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

**Dean**

The motel room appeared small, dark and scary to the four-year-old boy as he walked through the door. His father set the few things that they had on the floor. Little Sammy squirmed in Dean’s arms. “Dad?” Dean asked quietly “Are we safe here?”

“Son” John said, eyes red and voice scratchy, “We’re as safe as we can be. Let’s get you and your brother into bed. It’s late” He placed little Sam in his new baby nest on the bed, placed a blanket around him and kissed his little head, then did the same for Dean. Once the two were covered up John went to sit on his own bed. Dean watched his father’s shape in the dark room slowly move towards the bathroom door. The turning on of the shower was the only noise in the room.

Dean was shaking under his blankets. His mommy was gone and his dad just seemed distant. The atmosphere of the room changed with the rustling of feathers and a light breeze. “Dean” The voice spoke softly, “I’m here child” Throwing the blankets off he tossed himself into the waiting arms of his angel. Feeling so safe and warm Dean started to cry. He pushed his face into the soft silver robe looking to sooth the pain of his loss. When the angel moved them so they were laying in the bed Dean didn’t notice. Slowly, the sobs that wrecked his tiny body ebbed and he was lulled into a restful sleep.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

**Castiel**

The other souls in his charge were all safe for the time being so he returned to the family in need of his guidance. John was in the bathroom drowning his sorrows in a hot shower, so he went to Dean. Even though the child was covered by two warm blankets he was shivering uncontrollably. “Dean” He spoke lightly, appearing to the boy. “I’m here child,” Shock rushed through him as Dean pitched his blankets and launched himself off the bed into Castiel. He caught and shifted the boy so he was comfortably held in his arms. Dean cried and held onto his clothes as if they were his life line. The angel did something he hadn’t done before but knew was right, which was to hold him close. Castiel felt a warmth start to dissolve the shock that had taken over his body. Though no word could yet name the emotional warmth within him.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

**Dean**

Three years passed with the boys going from motel to motel. Dean rarely saw his angel anymore but he could feel he was close, never that far out of reach. Just like most nights before John went out to a bar, leaving Dean alone with his little brother. Sammy fell asleep quickly when his big brother tucked him in for the night. For some reason, Dean found he couldn’t sleep. So, he got up opened the blinds and window wanting to look at the stars. A small quiet prayer left his lips as he searched the stars in the sky, wondering how far away they really were and what they were made of.

“Hello Dean” The angel flew in front of the window. His white feathered wings spread out behind him flexing every few moments keeping him airborne. The silver robe fluttered and moved gently around him with the breeze from the wings.

“Hi mister angel” Dean moved aside to allow him access to the room. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I am trying to give you space. So, you may grow up as any normal child would without my influencing you.”

“What’s that mean, influencing me?” He said looking up at the tall angel, hesitating before continuing, “What’s your name?”

“Castiel”

“Casel”

“No Dean, Castiel”

“Cas-t-el” The childish voice repeated. “That’s a weird name.” He laughed “I’m gonna call you Cas it’s easier than Cas-t-el.” The slight crinkling of his eyes told Dean, Cas was smiling “Are you staying to protect me tonight?”

“I shall always be with you Dean. You may not see or feel me but I am always with you.” Castiel took a step towards the child, “If ever you need me. Pray to me. I will hear your call.”

Dean wrapped his little arms around Cas’ legs. “Do you watch over Sammy too?”

“I do. But Dean.” The boy looked up at the angel. “You are the only one who can see me Dean.”

“Why?”

“You are special to me.” The child seemed happy about being considered special by someone besides his little brother.

“You are to me as well Cas” Dean said yawning

“Children need their sleep.” Castiel said leaning down to scoop up Dean. Before he could walk them to his bed, Dean had snuggled up as close as he could to Cas’ chest. “I shall watch over you and your brother tonight. So, you do not need to worry.” Dean felt himself start to drift as Castiel laid him down. “You are safe with me.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

**Castiel**

Castiel was close to Dean every chance he got, though he kept the boy from seeing him. He’d been watching their motel room from outside, not wanting to be so close to Dean without trying to sooth the sadness within his heart. Ever since Dean had sought out his touch Castiel felt the need to be near him often. That night Dean had opened the motel window and prayed to him. Castiel heard it clear as a bell when Dean prayed “Please come see me tonight mister angel. I feel safer knowing you’re watching over Sammy and I.” Dean let him in the moment he showed himself. Hearing Dean say his name was like seeing Dean’s soul for the first time all over again. Castiel knew that he was falling. Slowly, he found himself yearning to be near the human more and more.

Though, Dean was just a child Castiel only saw him as the star of pure white and soft joyous laughter, tainted only by his touch and the corruptions of the human world around him. He would continue watching over the boy and his brother. They were both special in different ways. Destined to travel the road together while experiencing things independently and ending up in very different situations.

Dean most of all would need him in the years to come. Castiel knew this. Felt it in the very core of his being. His other charges would suffer but he wouldn’t abandon these two brothers who had so much traveling to do on the road called life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D I hope you enjoyed the second chapter to my favorite written work to date :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
